Historias de ultratumba
by SamLostinparadise
Summary: Imagina... Estas solo en casa, estornudas, de repente suena tu telefono, contestas y una voz te dice salud y cuelga. ¿QUE HARÍAS? A. Te haces bolita. B. Devuelves la llamada y dices gracias. Comenta...
1. Chapter 1

La niña del accidente

No soy dueña de Yu-gi-oh! o de sus personajes, si lo fuera seria muy rica. Estas historias son basadas en hechos reales, se sugiere discreción.

Una pareja vuelve a casa muy tarde en la noche, después de haber en una fiesta en casa de unos amigos. El chico era alto y delgado, con el cabello extrañamente en puntas y tricolor, unos ojos color carmesí intenso, en cuanto a la chica, ella muy blanca, con el cabello castaño y ojos azules casi calipsos.

Viven en un pueblo alejado de Domino city y para llegar tienen que recorrer una carretera llena de bruma y niebla, la cual atraviesa un tenebroso bosque.

Atravesando el bosque, ven que hay un coche estrellado. El coche se ha empotrado en un árbol pero, junto al coche hay una pequeña niña rubia ensangrentada. Se detuvieron inmediatamente.

La niña estaba muy pálida, debido al accidente piensa la pareja pero, no lloraba ni nada.

Cuando inspeccionan el interior del coche para ver que tal están los ocupantes, ven que el piloto y el copiloto están muerto, pero no parecía que hubieran muerto a causa del accidente, ya que tenían una especie de corte en el cuello.

Sospechando que los padres han sido asesinados por alguien, y temiendo que aun este cerca, metieron a la niña corriendo al coche y emprenden su viaje a toda velocidad hasta el pueblo, para dar aviso a la policía. La niña seguía sin hablar, supuestamente debido al estado de shock de todo lo que debió presenciar.

Yami va a toda velocidad... esta deseando llegar y sentirse a salvo... el silencio en el coche es inmenso. Cuando se gira a tranquilizar a Teá, la encuentra con los ojos en el vacío, la boca abierta y la garganta cortada... Miro por el retrovisor y vio a la pequeña niña sujetando un cuchillo bañado en sangre...


	2. Chapter 2

_No soy dueña de Yu-gi-oh! o de sus personajes, si lo fuera seria muy rica. La mayoria de estas historias son basadas en hechos reales, se sugiere discreción._

_**Nunca más...**_

_Esta historia me ocurrio de verdad. Antes de esto no creía ni en dios ni en el diablo, pero ahora... Todo comenzó una noche en la que estabamos todos en casa de Yugi, aburridos y decidimos hacer espiritismo, eramos cinco en total, entre ellos mi novia Teá._

_No sabíamos mucho del tema, solo lo que el abuelo de Yugi nos conto un dia, pero bueno, lo hicimos un poco a nuestro estilo. Nos acomodamos en el salon y dibujamos un pentagrama (cruz de cinco puntas en un círculo) en el suelo con arroz coloreado rojo. Tambien colocamos una vela en cada extremidad. Luego nos sentamos alrededor de él, sobre los cojines._

_Habíamos cerrado bien las puertas y ventanas de toda la casa. Para dar ambiente pusimos la banda sonora de la pelicula "dracula" a un sonido muy bajo y comenzamos a leer un encantamiento que estaba en un libro del abuelo de Yugi, llamado "el libro de las sombras"._

_Todo iba bien hasta que algo raro comenzó a suceder, un fuerte olor a podrido aparecio de la nada._

_- Tristan, no podias aguantarte - reclamo Joey._

_- Que? de que hablas? si fuiste tu!_

_- Hey! amigos ya calmense -.-u - dijo Yugi - mejor continuemos._

_Luego empezó a oírse un murmullo en toda la habitación. Ademas el techo se movia y las paredes temblaban, cuando derrepente..._

_- La base de datos de virus a sido actualizada._

_- Ahhhh! - gritaron todos al unisono._

_- Jeje... es mi Pc - dije yo._

_Luego aparecio una especie de viento y una a una las velas se fueron apagando, excepto la de enfrente de Yugi que tenía el libro en sus manos. Todos mirábamos a nuestro alrededor y poco a poco el terror se adueñaba de nuestras mentes. La música del reproductor cesó y los murmullos cada vez se escucharon mas fuerte. Era una voz muy grave pero no comprendiamos lo que decía. La voz se entremezclaba con una pequeña risa burlona, tambien algo satánica._

_Mi novia lloraba... Joey temblaba de una manera increible, hasta que la ultima vela se apagó y la musica volvió. Y como por arte de magia, la luz de la sala se encendio. Ahora podíamos ver bien a nuestro alrededor. Todo seguía ígual, excepto el arroz que ya no formaba un pentagrama, sino un torbellino, y la ventana la cual tenia escrito con rojo: Hola, lo cual despues descubrimos que fue Mai la cual lo escribio por fuera con lapiz labial._

_Desde ese dia mis amigos y yo nunca hemos vuelto a practicar espiritismo. Y sólo contamos esta historia en reuniones íntimas. Esta es la primera vez que lo cuento a tanta gente._


	3. Chapter 3

_No soy dueña de Yu-gi-oh! o de sus personajes, si lo fuera seria muy rica. La mayoria de estas historias son basadas en hechos reales, se sugiere discreción._

_**El fantasma de Serenity**_

_Nunca debes ponerte frente al espejo y repetir nueve veces seguidas el nombre de Serenity._

_Serenity era una chica de 14 años que haciendo espiritismo en una casa abandonada no siguió las reglas de los fantasmas, se burlo durante toda la invocacion y una silla que había en la habitación cobró vida y la golpeo brutalmente en la cabeza. Pero la venganza de los espíritus no acabó aquí: Serenity aun no descansa en paz. Su espíritu está condenado eternamente y ahora es ella la que quiere vengarse de todo aquel que no sabe respetar al más allá._

_Teá era una chica que conoció la leyenda en su universidad. Ella era mayorcita para creer en esas estupideces, pensaba ella y se reía. Sus amigos la retaron a hacerlo, ya que si era tan valiente, no tendria problemas en hacerlo. Fue a un baño, acompañada de Mai y lo hizo. No sucedio nada y el grupo, entre risas, lo olvido enseguida._

_Pero Teá no pudo olvidarlo. Al hacerlo sintió un escalosfrío indescriptible... y su pesadilla comenzó esa misma noche. Tumbada en la cama, desperto por un sonido raro. Era un susurro indescifrable que oía cerca de la nuca. Además sentía como si alguien respirara en su cuello. Asustada, se levantó y encendió la luz. No había nada a su lado, pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche._

_Al día siguiente, no se atrevió a contarselo a nadie de la universidad aunque aún seguía aterrorizada por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior._

_En mitad de la clase tuvo que salir, ya que no se sentía muy bien. Cuando entró al baño, hacía mucho frío y una capa de transpiración cubria el espejo. Teá lo limpió con la mano y vió horrorizada que tras ella había una chica con una expresión de odio y sangre en la cabeza. Cuando se volvió a mirar, ya no había nadie, Rió nerviosamente, pensando que todo era fruto de su imaginación, los nervios y el cansancio. Sin embargo, al volverse hacia el espejo vió algo que la dejo blanca. En la transpiracion había una frase: "No debiste invitarme a volver"._

_Teá no pudo soportarlo. Encerrada en un manicomio, sólo decía que el fantasma de Serenity la seguía atormentando. No pudo soportarlo y acabó suicidándose._

_**Jamás te burles del más allá, nunca sabes con que puedes toparte del otro lado...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_No soy dueña de Yu-gi-oh! o de sus personajes, si lo fuera seria muy rica. La mayoria de estas historias son basadas en hechos veridicos, se sugiere discreción._

_**Fenomenos extraños**_

_Como yo lo recuerdo, hace ya unos cuantos años. Cuando todavia vivia con mi abuelo y mi hermano, es decir en su casa._

_Una de tantas noches en la que me quedaba solo, comenzaron una gran cantidad de fenomenos extraños._

_El primero y no menos importante sucedío cerca de la media noche. Yo me encontraba en el salón de la casa viendo televisión ya que no podia dormir por los ronquidos de Yami. Como de costumbre estaban emitiendo uno de esos programas antiguos que te dan sueño. De una inocente e inconsciente se me ocurrió decir en voz alta:_

_- ¡que rollo, voy a cambiarlo al Fox, a ver si estan dando The walking death!_

_Y antes de que hubiera cogido en control remoto de la tv, se cambio a ese mismo canal que yo había nombrado, estaban dando Glee._

_Como es lógico los pelos se me pusieron de puntas, y me levante. Tuve la sensacion de que alguien me observaba gire la cabeza y vi como se encendía la luz del pasillo. Con cierta valentia fui a apagar la luz y antes a hacerlo vi como se caían dos libros desde la estantería que difícilmente podían moverse ya que estaban sujetos por otros libros que estaban a los lados._

_Después de esto cogí las llaves y salí hechando leches a casa de Joey._

_No tenia intencion de dormir esa noche en casa..._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, se que me demore pero e tenido un proble con mi pc T-T y ahora lo estan arreglando, por favor tenganme paciensia, lo siento mucho.

_No soy dueña de Yu-gi-oh! o de sus personajes, si lo fuera seria muy rica. La mayoria de estas historias son basadas en hechos reales, se sugiere discreción._

_**Dulce venganza**_

_Despierto de un profundo descanso, el sonido violento del teléfono me sustrae de un sueño que no recuerdo, este susto me hace enderezarme de mi posición, analizo la situación y me doy cuenta que estoy en mi cuarto ( el teléfono continua sonando) observo el reloj despertador con manecillas fosforescente ( 2:39 AM), al lado del reloj esta el teléfono con su estridente escandalo, ¿ quién puede estar llamando tan tarde?_

_Observo el aparato teléfonico mientras titubeo en alzar el auricular, lentamente poso mi mano sobre la superficie de este y lo levanto con suavidad, el timbre escandaloso cesa, llevo con toda calma el auricular hacia mi oreja, puedo sentir su frio plastico tocar mi piel, permanecemos mudos, tanto receptor como emisor, soy yo la que se anima a romper el incómodo silencio:_

_- ... Hola?_

_Como respuesta recibi una respiración pausada, poco a poco el miedo me hiso presa y cuando estube apunto de colgar:_

_- Voy a subir las escaleras._

_Siento una presión sobre el pecho, empiezo a llorar mientras llevo mi mano a la boca para no sollozar desesperadamente ¿ que clase de broma macabra era esta? Estoy paralizada, no puedo hablar de la impresión, ahora suena es mas aterrador aun. Los escalones de madera que dan al primer piso empiezan a chirrear, pasos pesados y lentos comienzan a ascender hacia donde estoy. Las dudas sobre la identidad de mi difunto esposo Seto se disipan al escucharlo de nuevo por telefono:_

_- No temas mi querida Tea. Desde aqui puedo oler tu dulce perfume de rosas._

_Es su voz, no hay duda de eso, siempre amo esa fragancia, la cual el me obligaba a usar; al parecer no habia muerto, donde estubo todo este tiempo, pero acaso ¿sabra lo sucedido? Aun mantengo el telefono apretándome fuertemente a la oreja._

_- Creo que olvidaste arreglar los frenos del auto, de hecho creo que nunca supe que estuvieran rotos. _

_Era imposible esto, intentaba decir algo pero mis palabras estaban ahogadas en mi cuello, el sonido de las escaleras retorciendose con el peso de sus pisadas me atormentaba, escalón por escalón, el sonido taladraba mis timpanos, mi corazon golpeaba terriblemente mi pecho._

_- No solo puedo oler tu perfume, también respiro tu miedo._

_- ¿Sabes? me encontre con Yami de camino a casa, estaba algo sorprendido, debiste ver su cara._

_Lo que venía subiendo, jugaba conmigo, yo estaba pasmada y me sentia imposibilitada de colgar, cuando finalmente escuché los pasos que los pasos sobre las escaleras cesaron, comprendi que estaba en mi piso, imaginaba su figura, volteando hacía mi puerta, lo que no podia imaginar era como lucía después de tan horrendo percance automovilístico._

_Sus pasos se acercaban a mi alcoba, el aire me faltaba, sentí en mis brazos diminutas punzadas que subían hasta mi hombro, un entumecimiento envolvía mis extremidades. Sus pasos se hacercaron hasta el umbral de la puerta, pude ver la grisácea sombra de sus pies entre la hendidura que se forma entre la puerta y el piso. El pomo de la puerta se movía con lentitud mientras mi garganta se destapaba con un alarido de muerte, suelto el telefono que cuelga del cable en movimiento pendular ( se balancea)._

_Al abrirse la puerta, pude ver su alta y delgada figura, la piel de su rostro estaba hecha añicos, con vidrios aún incrustados en su cuerpo y en la mano derecha sostenia un extraño vulto._

_- De hecho, aqui esta..._

_Dijo levantando el extraño vulto que resulto ser la cabeza de yami. Pude sentir como mi corazón colapsaba y lo ultimo que pude oir fue:_

_- Acaso creyeron que se saldrian con la suya, asesinandome y quedandose con toda mi fortuna... perra._


End file.
